Minecraft Daily
Overview Sly decided to start a Minecraft series where he would create enough content to give his subscribers an episode every day. Many well known YouTubers have been invited to this series. Sly aspires to create a giant town, full of houses from all past, present and future Minecraft Daily guests. Another goal for Sly is to reach 365 episodes, completing a whole year. The original format of the episodes consisted of Sly and his other guests building their homes to live in. However, they have also set missions to complete whenever new mods are installed. Some of these missions have been left incomplete for unknown reasons. Hostile mobs from mods installed by Steven were initially the main cause of conflict of the series, one particular highlight being the Camp Bears (Ep 37-40). Kevin and Steven are currently the only guests that have been upgraded to series regulars. After the events of Episode 149, Steven transplanted the area of the town into a brand new world. It resulted in a misplacement of landmarks and ‘water glitches’ around the town boundaries. Major mods such as Mo’ Creatures and Twilight Forest were replaced by Custom NPCs (Ep. 151-?), DivineRPG (Ep. 150-216) and Pixelmon (Ep. 216-?). Guests Episodes #The best way to start a series! #DuckRolls #Serious Chats! #Bad Luck Sly! #Tales from a Cave #Puppychef wants to play! #The Light side of the Darker things! #The Chicken Whisperer! #Update City! #Everything is too Fast! #Bad Luck Steven! #Sassy Spider Talk! #Short Fuss Creeper! #Bear murdering! #I need to step my house game up! #Pirate Ships Ahoy! #Going down down in an early round #Underground Beauty! #Welcome to the League of DRAVEN! #I set my friends on fire! #A Challenger Approaches! #I need BugSpray Like Pronto! #Steven is a Trickster! Bad Steven No! #My House is looking nice! #Where Do I keep my Diamonds? #I have the worst memory! #Underground Farming! #Kevins House is looking Draven worthy! #The Forest Walkway! #What Steven hates with a passion! #Castle Walls Rise! #The House Tours! #A New Challenger Approaches! #Pumpkins! #Awesome Cave of Awesome! #The Saddest day in Minecraft! #WTF Edition! #We need help! #No escape #Damn you steven! #Need your help/ feedback Homies! #Feels alot like flipping Xmas! #Making Pancakes, Making Bacon Pancakes! #Super Duluxe High Horse Barn! #The Twilight Forest you say? #JUST TELL US STEVEN! #Our Horsies are tucked in! #Into Twilight Forest #SO MANY CUTE ANIMALSSS!!! #The Coolest Boss Monster I've seen! #LavaFarts! #TheInfamous ManCows! #Present Time! #Little D Lives! #Bye Mister D! #Lag Out! #Sickness! #Kevin's Single Ladies! #Bye Sam :D! #Waiting on Kevin Geesh! #Stevens Unite! #The Twilight Lich!!! #Making my way DownTown! #BABY PENGUINS #Taylor Swift remake for Steven! #The LightHouse! #Nether you like it or not! #Kevins Victory Road! #Our Epic LightHouse! #Ze's Super Highway System! #Metal Gear Stories #You too good for me Jungle Cat!? #Building A sexy time room for horsies! #Preparing for the Goat King! #Ze's First Time in the Twilight Forest! #Trolling the Guys! #Hydra is not having any of it! #WTF Edition V2.0 #Dr.SlyFox Frankenstein #Kevin Gets the $%^t Done, The Musical! #Lady Gaga sees destruction! #New People Hurray! #Team Cave Explorers! #Thanks Creepers! Big Fan! #Childrens Book! #Lets Rate Chims House! #The Love of the Forest! #The Worst Luck Ever! #Resource City! #Dat Steven! #Whoops! #The Deadly Duo in Minecraft Daily? #Pastry that can sink if loud! #The Word that means Happiness! #Speaking in toungues! #Getting Ready for a future Epic Battle! #Magma Cream saves Peoples! #I forgot my keys in the Nether! #Its learning time for Pbat! #The Boys take down a Lich! #The Death of the Naga! #New Mods Ahoy! #Lets become Airplane pilots! #Hello there my Robot friends! #Navi helps me find diamonds! #Kevin Loves Gas.....Granades! #Constructing our Plane! #The Devils Plane! #Trapped in paradise! #Lets make a nuke! #Stevens house took an Expolsive Racks! #UNLIMITED POWAAAAAAHH #That Super Fast Hydra Kill! #Preparing to Fly in Twilight Forest! #Sly's First plane take off and crash... #Traveling to the Nether with electricity! #Zapping your problems may cause problems #My little House accually looks cool! #Everyone get a Fiery Pickaxe!!! #Super Toilet LIVESSS!! #Minecraft FarCry3 Simulator #My friends invade the land! #A squid saved my life! #Puppy Chef smells like poop #ANOTHER MUSHROOM ISLAND!? #Poison Spider City! #Songs from the Heart! #Must.save.friends.from.TWILIGHT! #Back to Guam! #Steven lives in my roof #Party Rocking! #Need more batteries! #Zapping the Lich! #Give Me the Fossils! #Trolling Steven! #The Rainbow World! #Welcome to Trollville! #The Golden Crotch! #Sky and Steven team up! #My special cave! #My OP Spider Jockey! #Bye Sky! #Mc Daily, Creature Edition! #The Trolololo Immortal House! #Details to Nova's Pee Pee House! #Rat Problems #There aint no rest for the wicked #Where are all the Normal Mobs?! #Booby Trapping Friends! #Say Hello to my GF :D #New Super Duper ModPack! #Natalie super jumps! #I throw my butt where? #Honesty is the best policy! #Our first quest COMPLETED and The Piggy Olympics! #I am SlyFoxNina #Steven hits it first ;D #Flirting with Steven #2nd Quest Completed! #Lets fight the Ender Dragon! #Girls Rule, Boys Drool! #You cant make everyone happy! #Boxer wearing Ogres! #The Sand Temple Trolls Steven! #Im a army chick! #I got a Companion Cube!!! #We are coming for you Ender Dragon! #We need better weapons to take the dragon down! #Almost there, ALMOST THERE! #A shiny new Trophy for my House :D #Who are all these New People? #Zombies, Zombies, and More Zombies! #Immortal Disrespects The Sheep Tree! #SlyFox, The Cow Slayer! #My First INFINITE Sword! #I got my very own TV in Minecraft? #Throwing Spears at Immortal! #Fails brought to you by our Spider Pals! #Cave Bonding Time Pt.1 #Cave Bonding Time Pt.2 #Cave Bonding Time Pt.3 #I got my Shadow Bar! #THE WATCHER RISES! #The Fall of The Watcher! #Killing Steven for Items #A KING CRAB! #Omg Land Whale Attacks! RUN!! #Steven shot Aleks in the Leg! #The Mighty Chicken...Sword? #The Mysterious Clock #Summoning The Ancient Entity! #Steven has good days, Ladies ;D #Blinded by The Eye! #Steven goes Latino on me! #Our First New Dimension #Breaking Friends ;D #Fanfics come to life #Introception #THE OMEGA ARMOR! #The End Of Minecraft Daily? ...Or is it? #The Mighty Shickaxe #Kevin gets bamboozled #Ready for the next dimension! #The Blue World! #My very own Moon Dog! #Payback is Nuclear! #Welcome back Baby! #The Tesla is Broken :( #Invading the Selps #Farming for a better weapon! #Failing to exploit the game! #Natalies Milkshakes are too stronk! #Our new Dimension! #Boss Hunting! #Back to The End! #New Updated Mods! Mods *Custom Mob Spawner 1.4.7 *GUI API 1.4.7 *Minecraft Forge 1.4.7 *Chicken Bone's API 1.4.7 *Not Enough Items 1.4.7 *Crafting Guide 1.4.7 *Pam's Harvest Craft 1.4.7 *Pam's Weeee Flowers 1.4.7 *Pam's Water spawn 1.4.7 *Pam's Get all the Seeds 1.4.7 *REI's Minimap 1.4.7 *Tree Capitator 1.4.7 *Backpacks 1.4.7 *SCMowns Patches/Configs 1.4.7 *Familiars Mod 1.4.7 *Shoulder Surfing 1.4.7 *Flan's Planes Mod 1.4.7 *Jammy's Furniture 1.4.7 *Better Farming 1.4.7 *Rival Rebels 1.4.7 *Chat Bubbles 1.4.7 *CoroAPI 1.4.7 *Weather and Tornado's 1.4.7 *TropiCraft 1.4.7 *Auto-Join 1.4.7 *Little Blocks Mod 1.4.7 *Secret Rooms Mod 1.4.7 *Balkon's Weapon Mod 1.4.7 *XP Books Mod 1.4.7 *AuroraRubealis 1.4.7 *Divine RPG 1.4.7 Significant Mods Twilight Forest The Twilight Forest mod was a major component of Minecraft Daily ever since its installation. Steven’s opening of the Twilight portal in Episode 48 was considered to be the turning point of the series. Together, Sly, Kevin and Steven explored a number of landmarks and discovered new bosses. Other guests such as Diction, Ze, ChimneySwift, Cupquake, Pbat, Rachelkip and Michael have also visited the forest. Sly and his guests have defeated three Twilight Liches (Ep. 62, 100 & 133), two Nagas (Ep. 101 & 134) and a Hydra'' (Ep. 113). Aside from the main goal of defeating bosses, Sly has also set other goals, one being to provide every colour of wool to a Giant Ram in the forest. Sly created a rule that teleportation would only be allowed in the Twilight Forest, and not the Overworld, due to the large size of the forest and more hazardous situations. As of Episode 150, this mod has been removed. Rival Rebels The Rival Rebels mod was introduced in Episode 102 and has typically been used for griefing and clearing out obstacles. The mod adds a variety of new weapons, explosives, flags and armor into the list of items. Sly, Kevin, Ze, Steven, Nova and Immortal have all experimented with the mod over the course of the series. Sly’s main weapon is the Tesla coil gun (first used in Ep. 112), which kills enemies and destroys blocks instantaneously. The most destructive item, the nuclear bomb, is persistently mentioned by Steven. A grief battle that had been occurring between Sly and Steven culminated in the planting of 7 nukes under Steven’s house as a form of retaliation. For the 200th episode, Sly collaborated with Steven to create a WTF Edition mini-movie that heavily utilized all the weapons in the mod. Sly finally fulfilled Steven’s promise of detonating a nuke, which was placed in Immortal’s house and annihilated the town as a result ''(Ep. 206). Familiars The Familiars mod was introduced in Episode 102 and was first used by Sly, Kevin and Steven in Episode 105. After creating a FamGuide, players are able to equip a small "familiar" that can be unlocked through XP points. There are many different familiars but each one gives the user a different type of enhanced skill or ability. Sly's most used familiar is the Ocelot, which gives him faster sprinting. From Episode 151 onwards, a FamGuide can now be purchased for a block of dirt from a Custom NPC 'Oprah' found in an extension of Sly's horse stable. Divine RPG The Divine RPG mod was added in Episode 150 to replace the Twlight Forest mod (see above). The mod contains various new worlds, weapons, mobs and bosses. Sly's primary weapons for this mod are the Slime Sword and the Mythril Blade. Sly and Immortal summoned the Watcher boss in the Nether and successfully defeated it in Episode 184. With the help of Immortal, Steven and Zombi, Sly defeated 4 Ancient Entities in the Overworld (Ep. 191, 195 & 214). Sly and his guests have explored the Dravite Hills, the Azurite Forests, the Uvite Islands and the Mythril Mountains. He also discovered the snow dimension, Iceika. The portals to each Twilight dimension are located in Sly’s underground house. As of Episode 216, this mod has been uninstalled. Custom NPC The Custom NPC mod was first used in Episode 151. Some of the main NPC characters added include: Maurice (who organises quests and gives rewards), Starter Joe (an Enderman who provides the "starter pack") and Babooshka (who can teleport the player to a specific place in the town). New NPCs have been added every Minecraft Daily session and can be seen building and walking around the town. In the 200th episode, several overpowered NPC boss mobs were unleashed upon the town. As of Episode 216, ‘Starter Joe’ has been replaced by ‘Nurse Priscilla’ to accompany the Pixelmon mod. Trivia *Sly has died the most out of any other participant on the series, totalling 124 deaths as of Episode 215. Thirty of these deaths came from Episode 77 alone. *Steven owns the tallest house in the town. It is the only home that reaches a higher altitude than Ze's highway system. He also made the tallest structure; the town lighthouse. *The series has not always been daily. Episodes 42/43, 57/58, 102/103, 121/122, 143/144/145, 151/152, 156/157/158, 161/162/163, 197/198, 207/208/209 and 216/217 were uploaded on the same day to cover for missing episode(s) from the previous day. *The world has been reverted back to a previous save four times: after the WTF edition (Ep. 37-40), WTF edition v2.0 (Ep. 78-81), WTF edition mini-movie (Ep. 200) and Episode 206. This was because of destruction and damage to the town reaching unrepairable levels. Many homes were saved (and deleted) in the process. *The town is unofficially named "Guam" by Kevin and Steven after a waypoint that Kevin set in Ep. 121. Sly does not approve of this name. *An hour's worth of Twilight Forest footage after Ep. 56 from Sly's perspective was unable to be uploaded. This lost footage can be viewed on both Kevin and Steven's channels. Additionally, Sly lost a small amount of footage after Ep. 91. The rest of this specific recording can be seen on Steven and Cupquake's channels. Gallery sly-tn.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 1-44, 101) DefaultCAT1231S.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail ep 45 DefaultCAX6GIBR.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail ep 46 DefaultCAHIS0DW.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail ep 47 DefaultCAS0H8RO.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail ep 48 defaultCAEX46K7.jpg|Sly's thumbnail ep 49 defaultCA9MFA8I.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail ep 50 defaultCA4DVECK.jpg|Sly's thumbnail ep 51 defaultCA81IFGA.jpg|Sly's thumbnail ep 52 defaultCA5XJYHK.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 52-61) defaultCAI931JX.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 62-70) defaultCAZ8XTXK.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 71-89) defaultdaly.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 90-100) defaultCA2TJ1X9.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 102-110) defaultCASFWHBY.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 111-120, 132-136) DefaultCAAXLCMM.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail Ep 121 DefaultCA2RA01G.jpg defaultCA6X9E0R.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail Ep 123 defaultCAM4G00P.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail Ep 124 defaultCA02IJ2A.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail Ep 125 defaultCA3N9RZF.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail Ep 126 mqdefaultCA473113.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 137-142) Mcd.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (143-149) defaultCA0MY8TU.jpg|thumbnail ep 151-155 defaultCAVR27N5.jpg|thumbnail (156-160) defaultCA8X0PR6.jpg|thumbnail (161-170) defaultCAFENM7T.jpg|thumbnail (171-184) mqdefaultCA12GSNE.jpg|Sly's thumbnail Ep.186-196 mqdefaultukh.jpg|Sly's thumbnail Ep.200 mqdefaultnjv.jpg|Sly's thumbnail Ep.197-199, Ep.201-206 mqdefault.jpg.jpg|Sly's thumbnail Ep.207- Category:Series Category:Slyfox